Tsukutsun Tsun
Tsukutsun Tsun is a main supporting character in the second half of Dr. Slump who later makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball. He's a teenage boy who practices kung fu and is the son of Tsuruten and Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo, younger brother of Tsururin as well as the future husband of Akane Kimidori.Dr. Slump chapter 200, "N'cha, Penguin Village Ten Years from Now!" Appearance Tsukutsun usually wears a blue or white Kung Fu uniform but sometimes a tank top instead. Personality Tsukutsun is hard-working, nice, and friendly. He usually gets along with nearly everyone he interacts with, but sometimes he gets annoyed by other people (mainly his father or his sister). He sees himself as the only "normal one" in his family, but as pointed out by his sister, he's actually the strangest of them because of his mysterious tiger transformation whenever he's touched by females. He's skilled in kung-fu, and very strong and athletic. Like the rest of his family, he speaks in a broken speech syntax. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' His family moves to Penguin Village when their family's spaceship crashes there. They immediately befriend Arale and her friends and family. Although normally not as strong as the powerful Arale Norimaki or Gatchan(s), when extremely angry, Tsukutsun becomes more powerful than both. For some reason, whenever he is touched by a girl he turns into a tiger and cannot change back unless touched by a guy. To his confusion, Arale does not trigger this transformation since she is not a real girl. Tsukutsun later starts dating Akane Kimidori. ''Dragon Ball'' Tsukutsun is briefly seen in the General Blue Saga in Dragon Ball telling Akane he is going to practice Kung Fu for all of Spring Break. Other Media ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the ''Dr. Slump'' remake, Tsukutsun's clothes are re-colored white. He still has the same problem as in the original, when a girl touches him, he transforms into a tiger, but in the remake there are no scenes of him when he touches a man. Still, he can't go back to normal until he touches a man. Special Abilities Although normally not as strong as the powerful Arale Norimaki or Gatchans, when extremely angry, Tsukutsun becomes more powerful than both. Notably, in his normal state he was easily defeated by the Teapot Genie, however in his angered state the Teapot Genie (who was able to defeat Arale) was no match for him. *'Tiger Transformation' - For some unknown reason, whenever he is touched by a woman he turns into a tiger and cannot change back unless touched by a man. To his confusion, Arale does not trigger the transformation since she is an android. *'Angry State' - When angered, Tsukutsun undergoes a massive power up into a stronger state. His eyes go blank and his hair spikes up, his muscle mass also increases dramatically. In this state he is stronger than even the likes of Arale. *'Hokuto Shinken' - A legendary art of assassination used to destroy opponents from the inside using pressure points. It is the iconic fighting style of Kenshiro from Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) and Tsukutsun is seen using it in a parody during Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! The City of Dreams, Mechapolis. Coincidentally both series were currently airing at the time and were by Toei Animation as well as Kenshiro having crossed over with Dr. Slump as a playable character later on in the Jump Stars video games. Video game appearance *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Trivia *Yamcha from the Dragon Ball series bears a striking resemblance to Tsukutsun Tsun in both personality and appearance. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super, Yamcha wears the exact same uniform Tsukutsun wore in the Dr. Slump remake. * In the FUNimation Dub of Dragon Ball, he is voiced by Justin Cook. References External links *[[W:c:dragonball:Tsukutsun Tsun|Tsukutsun Tsun at Dragon Ball wiki]] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Tsuns Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Major Characters Category:Fighters Category:Students Category:School Staff